In a semiconductor memory device having memory cells that includes a phase change element, the memory cell is switched back and forth between a high resistance state (reset state) or a low resistance state (set state) to store information in the memory cell. The change in states results from a change in magnitude of a voltage applied across the phase change element and the speed of this change.